Ratticla
Ratticla was an elder force-sensitive male Serpens Cobralis, head of the Serpens Clan, Hissidor of the Cobralis Empire, and the mentor of General Slitheraa. During the Rakata-Sith War, Ratticla allied the empire with the Rakata and their New Infinite Empire to help in expanding the Cobralis' and the Rakata's influence across the galaxy. Biography Early life Born in 16 ABY on Cobralia to the leader of the force-sensitive Serpens clan, Ratticla, like the rest of his species, was force-sensitive, and had a sense of pride in this on-going trait. At some point, Ratticla had himself tattooed across his chest and his hood, supposedly the marks of the extinct priest caste of the Cobralis Empire before the Cold War. At the age of 20, Ratticla took on the career of politics and military, leading his people and fighting in many wars. By the time of the Cobralis-Trandoshan War, Ratticla was the leader of the Serpens clan and earned a spot on the Cobralis Clan Council. Through his power on the council, Ratticla gained much influence in the Cobralis Empire, eventually being given the title of Hissidor, or overall leader of the empire. Throughout the Empire, the government experienced a lasting age of prosperity under Ratticla's rule and, through peaceful negotiations, conquered many worlds, expanding the Cobralis Empire. Around 152 ABY, the resurgent Infinite Empire of the Rakata came to Cobralia to ally with the Cobralis, just as they did with the Hutts of Hutt Space, and proposed a treaty to Ratticla and the other clans. In exchange for political power on conquered worlds and the expansion of the Cobralis Empire, the Cobralis were to aid in their peaceful negotiations with other worlds and to battle against enemies of the Rakata, not to mention the safe passage through Cobralis Space. Ratticla and the other clan leaders gladly agreed with the Rakata to their terms and joined the New Infinite Empire. Rakata-Sith War Shortly after joining the Rakata in 152 ABY, the remnants of the One Sith began war against the New Infinite Empire and its allies, trying to become the dominant government/Sith organization in the galaxy once again. Battle of Lehon Battle of Inq Hutta The Search for Kaiburr Crystals and the Battle of Ilum Shortly after the Battle of Inq Hutta, Over-Predor Ceh'lok enlisted the help of the force-sensitive Cobralis clans in retrieving kaiburr crystals, which were used to create lightsabers, on the sacred Jedi planet of Ilum. While searching for the crystals, Fangzalt questioned their reasons for partaking in the search, but Ratticla informed that they needed the crystals to make the ultimate Rakatan lightsaber(s), or a forcesaber, to defeat the Sith. Ratticla and Fangzalt aid in the search for the lightsaber crystals.]] Shortly after reaching an ancient and abandoned tomb, Ratticla and the rest of the council stated behind while the Rakata looked for the crystals. After several hours of waiting, the Rakata, led by Ceh'lok, came back with a number of crystals, prompting the group to head for the Cobralis star destroyer. However, after reaching the ship, the star destroyer and the rest of the fleet was attacked by Sith ships, resulting in a battle. During the battle, Hutt forces arrived to aid the Infinite Empire's allies in their fight against the Sith. Battle of Cobralia The Final Battle Giranata Civil War Around 894 ABY, Supreme Mogul and Kajidii of the Hutt Cartel Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure contacted Ratticla, amongst other allies, via hologram and informed them of the situation of the Giranata Civil War. Ratticla raised the question of King Ant'iok not allowing the allies of the Rakata to help them, but Kolluga reassured him that Ant'iok would have no choice because the Erogut race threatened the survival of the "true" Giranat Empire.Hutts: Giranata War Later, Ratticla and another Cobralis clan head arrived on Giranat with Kolluga, Arok Blujic Yulo, Predor Ceh'lok, and other leading allies of the Hutts to meet with King Ant'iok. While Kolluga negotiated with Ant'iok, the massive Giranata leader told them the story of the Rakata's invasion of the Giranata Sector, showing why the would never trust the Rakata or anyone allied with them. Moments later, Girat's forces attacked the group at Palace Ant'iok, starting a giant battle. During the battle, Ratticla ignited his saber and fought alongside his fellow clan leader against the gigantic rogue Giranata. After the battle, Ratticla stayed on Giranat while Kolluga, Ant'iok, and Ceh'lok left for Nebra to battle Girat's forces. At some point, Ratticla, an Zarduga, Arok, Oggurobb, and his fellow clan leader were captured by Girat's spies. Personality and traits Like all of the Cobralis species, Ratticla was force-sensitive, and used it wisely and effectively in battle. Said to have been one of the wisest, most just, and most powerful of any Hissidors in the Cobralis Empire, the Cobralis Clan Council, and the Serpens Clan. Ratticla, like most of sub-species, had blue scales that covered his entire body, excluding his eyes. However, being a descendant of the extinct priest caste of the older Cobralis Empire, Ratticla had a tail instead of legs, which was believed to be a sign of godhood in Cobralis culture. Along with the long tail, Ratticla, like other members of the Cobralis Clan Council, had the tattoos of those of the priest caste of old. Also, Ratticla had red eyes and grey hands. Appearances *''Rakatans: War of Force-Sensitives'' *''Star Wars: Hutts video game'' *''Hutts: Return of Hiss'' *''Hutts: Giranata War'' Sources *''Rakatans: War of Force-Sensitives'' Notes and references Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Hissidors Category:Cobralis Empire individuals Category:Cobralis Clan Council members Category:Force-sensitives Category:Serpens Category:Cobralis of the Serpens Clan Category:Cobralia residents Category:Males